


Dating 101

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Clueless Lucifer, Cute Lucifer, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Insecure Chloe, Insecure Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: The Devil does dating!Lucifer and Chloe are finally together, but despite being thousands of years old, Lucifer has not a single clue what 'dating' someone actually entails.Snippets into the lives of the Devil and his Detective as they navigate this whole new world!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 97
Kudos: 324





	1. Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> I said at the end of 'Family Dinner' that I was working on a new multi-chapter fic...this is not it lol - I'm still working on that and am about 2/3 of the way through and hoping to have it finished soon, but this idea came to me and wouldn't let me not write it, so I took a break from angst to write some fluff! 
> 
> I have a few more ideas for this theme of Lucifer navigating the whole new world of dating, and will post them as soon as I've written them 😈🕵🏼
> 
> Hope you enjoy 🙂

Lucifer strode across the football field, a very noticeable skip in his step as his eyes immediately honed in on their target – _Chloe_. He knew he had a ridiculous grin on his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care in the slightest. It had been permanently resident on his features for the past two days – ever since he and Chloe, and he realised he had been using her given name far more in that time than in the entire 4 years he had known her, had decided to be _more._ Yes, he and _Chloe_ were _dating_! It was exhilarating – both entirely wonderful and terrifying at the same time! Granted, in the eons he had been alive he had amassed exactly zero dating experience, and so he was entirely flying blind – which was never the best idea, but so far he was very much enjoying this new concept. Over the course of the weekend, they had had dinner together, watched a movie – which he had no idea as to the plot or even the title, because he spent the entire 2 hours watching and marvelling at the woman curled up against him on the couch, as opposed to whatever was happening on the screen. And they had _cuddled!_ He was notably very proficient with sexual acts - having invented many of them, but _cuddling_ was an entirely new ball game. A warm feeling had spread throughout his entire body at the feel of her warm body pressed against his side, arm slung over his stomach and her golden head rested on his chest. In the past, touch, both given and received, had always been sexual – with reaching the main event being the desired goal. But this had been different – there had been no motive or expectation; her only desire was to be close to him. It was a show of care and affection. He had always been confused when Dr Linda had tried to explain that intimacy was not necessarily linked to sex, but now he understood.

He and Chloe had not had sex, _yet_. He wanted it to be different with her, for it to be special – because she was different, she was special. And so he was taking things at her pace and doing everything in his power to show her how much he cared for and valued her. That’s not to say there hadn’t been some decidedly non-PG moments over the past two days. Indeed, they had most definitely crossed the line into second base – a number of times in fact. His skin tingled at the memory. Seeing the desire in her dilated pupils and kiss swollen lips had almost unmanned him on the spot. He had never been so painfully hard in his life! He was also, for the first time in his life, _nervous_ to have sex. He, Lucifer Morningstar – former Lord of Hell, whose sexual history was as long as time itself, was nervous to have sex with a mortal woman. The fact that this particular mortal woman was the only person in history to be immune to him definitely added to the jitters, but he knew it was far more than that. He knew that with her it would be entirely different – sex would not just be about the physical act: it would be an emotional act as well. And he knew exactly why that was – because he loved her. So very, very much.

Her eyes caught his as he neared her, a warm smile just for him, lighting up her face. She looked truly beautiful and his heart quite literally skipped a beat. The fact that he wasn’t even bothered by the fact that they were at a high school, surrounded by hormonal acne-riddled teenagers, was further testament to how completely besotted he was.

A swarm of butterflies appeared to have taken up residence in his stomach, flapping their wings with increasing fervour as the distance between them closed. Their weekend together had been perfect - wrapped up in their own little bubble just the two of them, but today would be their first day at work as…well, he wasn’t quite sure what the appropriate label to denote them by was. But it would be their first day at work as _more_.

His lack of dating experience was irksome in that outside of when they were alone together, he had no idea what was expected of him. ...Perhaps there was a manual somewhere - he made a mental note to Google it later.

“Good morning, Chloe” he greeted shyly, his smile soft.

“Hi” she replied, equally as shyly.

The gravitational pull to her was uncontrollable, and so it felt only natural to place a hand on her arm and lean down to kiss her – just like he had done each time he’d greeted her over the past two days. This time however, instead of welcoming his kiss, she stepped back before his lips could connect with hers, nervously looking around. “Lucifer, we can’t do that here.”

He frowned in confusion, not understanding this sudden change, and feeling bereft at the loss of contact. Had he done something wrong? He opened his mouth to ask what the problem was, but was interrupted before he could get the words out.

Ella, who he had only just noticed had been stood next to Chloe the whole time, gaped at them, her jaw almost on the floor and her eyes popping out of her head. “OH MY GOSH, you guys are _together?_!” she squealed, clapping her hands in excitement. “I mean, it’s about time – _man_ , this has been the longest slow burn in history! I’m so happy for you! You’re totally the OTP!” She was practically bouncing with enthusiasm.

Chloe blushed, and Lucifer was sure his face had turned a similar colour. “Yeah, we are…but we’re at work right now though.”

Lucifer still didn’t understand the problem. “Yes, I know. I just wanted to kiss you good morning…I- I missed you last night” he explained, his insecurity levels rising. Had she changed her mind about him, about _them_?

“Aaaaahhh!” Ella, swooned, her hand clutched exaggeratedly to her chest and her face looking very much like the heart eyes emoji as she looked back and forth between them. “That’s so _sweet_!”

Chloe’s blush deepened and she looked from Ella back to him. “I- I missed you too. But we can’t be _us_ at work – we have to be professional.”

One of the unis called her name then and she gave him an apologetic smile before going over to see what she wanted.

Lucifer couldn’t help but feel hurt, his enthusiasm deflated as he watched her examine what he presumed was some sort of evidence the uni handed to her in a baggie.

Ella’s enthusiasm however was not at all perturbed. “You have no idea how excited I am that you guys have _finally_ got together! You totally need to fill me in on all the deets!”

Lucifer turned from Chloe and gave her a sad smile. “It would seem your joy at the development outweighs that of the Detective’s though.”

“Pffftt!” Ella waved her hand dismissively. “That’s just Decker being Decker - you know how big she is on professionalism. She probably just wants to keep it on the DL when you guys are at work so she doesn’t have everyone gossiping about her.”

Lucifer looked back over at Chloe, considering the explanation. It was a possibility – she had after all never been a fan of being the centre of attention. But then his insecurities reared their ugly heads again. He hadn’t been around when her and Daniel had been together, but their union had not been a secret from their work colleagues. Nor indeed had her brief tryst with Cain – that had been common knowledge throughout the precinct, and Chloe had made no attempt to hide it. He shuddered as he recalled a particularly horrifying experience of _hearing_ evidence of their togetherness, ironically in the _evidence_ lockup. There weren’t enough drugs or alcohol in the world to blot out that particular painful memory. Perhaps it was just _him_ that she wanted to hide her relationship with, he thought with a pang. He wouldn’t blame her – after all, who would want to advertise the fact that they were in a relationship with the devil. Maybe she was ashamed of him, and that was why she didn’t want anyone to know about them – she wouldn’t be the first person to feel that way about him. He was well accustomed to people feeling shame towards him – his entire family had ensured he was well aware of that.

He dropped his gaze and sighed sadly, berating himself for thinking someone as _good_ as Chloe could ever truly be his. Ella was oblivious to his melancholy, taking him by the arm and dragging him over to help her sift through some of the victim’s belongings, all the while happily babbling on about beautiful ‘Deckerstar’ babies, opera dates and whether Chloe was going to move into Lux.

Lucifer didn’t have the heart to point out that if Chloe’s earlier reaction to him was anything to go by then she may be somewhat jumping the gun. He answered her eager questions about the new development in their relationship, but with far less excitement and hope than he had arrived with.

He could not deny Chloe anything though, so if professionalism was what she wanted from him, then that is what he would do. He would always be grateful to have her in his life, in whatever way he could. If ‘more’ was to be just a blissful weekend long dream, then it would be his most cherished memory that would live with him forever, and he would be happy just to work by her side. He reasoned that when he had returned to Hell he never thought he’d ever see her again, so just being able to be near her was more than he could ever have hoped for.

* * *

For the rest of the day Lucifer mainly stuck with Ella, attempting to assist with her forensic-ing as he was unsure of the boundaries with Chloe. When he did interact with her, he made sure not to crowd her or do anything that may be deemed unprofessional. He even resisted the urge to juggle the evidence and confiscate some of the victim’s ample supply of cocaine.

Back at the precinct he busied himself with reading through the case notes to see if he could spot anything they’d missed and find anymore leads. Filling in boring paperwork was a step too far, but he was sure the Detective would appreciate his dedication and initiative.

So concentrated on the task was he that he startled slightly when she came up behind him.

“Hey, do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?”

Lucifer stood up from his chair so they were face to face. “That would be lovely Detective. …But you know you don’t _have_ to spend time with me – I don’t want you to feel obliged.”

“I know I don’t have to Lucifer – I _want_ to. I like it when it’s just the two of us.”

Lucifer completely misread her subtle hint at wanting to be alone with him, instead interpreting it as further evidence that she wanted to keep their relationship hidden. He smiled sadly. “I should probably make an appearance at Lux tonight – I’m sure the drunken masses have missed my enigmatic presence!”

“Okaaay…” Chloe frowned in confusion as he smiled awkwardly and made a hasty retreat over to the coffee cart. She knew full well that he would rather drink LA’s questionable tap water than the precinct’s coffee, that he had deemed ‘cheap and nasty swill’, so he was clearly trying to avoid her. They’d had such an incredible weekend together though – she would even go so far as to say the best weekend of her life, so she had absolutely no idea as to why. Her insecurities rose. Was he getting cold feet and having second thoughts? Had he decided being with her was too complicated and not worth the hassle? Was he bored already?

Chloe sighed and headed into Ella’s lab, hoping her friend might be able to provide some insight. The bubbly forensic scientist looked up from her microscope when she saw her. “Hey Chloe. I’m almost done on that tox screen for the Carter case.”

Chloe had no interest in tox screens right now. “Do you know what’s up with Lucifer?” She cast a worried glance over her shoulder to where Lucifer was chatting to one of the unis.

Ella gave her a sympathetic smile. “I think you might have hurt his feelings.”

Chloe frowned in confusion as she thought back over the day. They’d been out working the case for most of it and he’d actually spent the majority of his time with Ella – she’d only really spoken to him first thing when he arrived at the scene… _crap._ She sighed frustratedly when she realised: “When he tried to kiss me.” He’d been the epitome of professionalism all day – keeping a respectable distance between them, and not a single inappropriate comment or pun had passed his lips the entire time. She kicked herself for not realising sooner. She blamed the endorphin high she’d been on ever since they’d kissed on Friday night and decided to give this thing between them a real shot. She’d been practically walking on air ever since, but she should have noticed that she’d hurt his feelings.

Ella nodded, confirming her deduction. “Despite all his bravado, dude’s got some mad insecurities – poor guy! My guess is he thinks you’re having second thoughts about him.”

Chloe groaned and rubbed her face in exasperation. “He thinks I don’t want people to know about us, doesn’t he?...that I’m ashamed of him.” Her heart clenched for the beautiful, clueless man who she loved beyond reason. He was far more sensitive than he let on and often misinterpreted peoples’ actions. She should have explained that she was beyond happy to finally be with him, after missing him and loving him for so long, and it was just that she didn’t want to parade their relationship in everyone’s faces at work so as to avoid her becoming the office gossip – again. But more importantly she didn’t want to risk the Lieutenant deciding they couldn’t work together anymore now that they were romantically involved. They had always worked so well together – he was her partner and she didn’t want to lose that now that they were partners in other senses of the word too.

“I feel terrible! What do I do?”

Ella looked thoughtful, before a smile tugged at her lips. “Well…Lucifer understands actions more than words, right? Sooo, maybe…show him?”

Chloe smiled, knowing what she needed to do. “Thanks Ella!” she called over her shoulder as she strode purposefully out of the lab.

She heard the sounds of a scraping chair and fluttering papers as Ella hurried after her, tox screens long forgotten.

Chloe took a deep breath for courage. “Erm, Lucifer…can I talk to you for a minute?”

Lucifer looked a little confused when he turned around. “Of course Detective…is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah everything’s great actually.”

And then she _showed_ him.

His eyes widened when, in full view of everyone in the bullpen, she placed her hands on either side of his face, leaned up, and kissed him.

It took him a few moments to get over his initial shock, before he placed a tentative hand on her waist and relaxed into it, kissing her back, his warm lips brushing gently against hers. A sea of gasps, claps, ‘I knew it!’, ‘You owe me twenty bucks!’ and cheers (led by Ella), echoed around her. Chloe ignored them all, instead focussing on the stunned looking man in front of her.

“Chloe…?” he sighed softly; his voice reverent but also adorably befuddled. “But I thought-”

Chloe silenced him by placing a finger gently on his lips. “I love you. And I am _proud_ to be with you. Never forget that.”

When he smiled, his eyes _literally_ sparkled, and it was so very easy to understand that he had been the one to light the stars. He was her lightbringer – her Morningstar.

She raised an eyebrow in semi-seriousness. “Now, obviously there has to be some rules when we’re at work.” She surreptitiously leaned in closer and lowered her voice. “…but maybe we can break them occasionally.”

Lucifer beamed. “I _love_ breaking rules!”

Chloe snorted. “Mmhmm, colour me surprised.”

“Perhaps we could break the rules during long stakeouts – I’m sure I could liven those up a little. Believe me, it would be _mutually_ beneficial!”

Chloe’s face flushed scarlet as she glanced around to make sure no one had overheard him. “ _Lucifer!”_

Lucifer chuckled – he did so love making her all flustered. “ _Kidding_ …sort of!”

Chloe rolled her eyes in amusement, but there was mischief in them when she looked at him. “Maybe, if you behave…I could be persuaded” she teased, deciding that she no longer cared if anyone overheard her blatant flirting if it meant seeing him this happy. Considering she’d just kissed him in front of the entire precinct though, unless they started going at it on her desk she doubted she’d be able to raise eyebrows further anyway.

Lucifer grinned widely. “Behaving in order to misbehave – now there’s a deal I can get on board with Detective! I can behave…when I want to. I am an angel after all – albeit a fallen one!”

Chloe bit her lip to try and control the smile that was trying to overtake her face. It didn’t work. “So, is this angel coming over for dinner then? Cus I’m getting kinda hungry here.”

Lucifer leaned down towards her, his voice low so only she could hear. “Oh, I’ll _come_ anywhere you like Detective” he purred, voice like molten silk and tongue poking suggestively at his cheek. “Just say the word and I’ll be more than happy to _sate_ your hunger – day and or night.”

The sparkle in his eyes told her he was feeling very pleased with himself. She laughed happily, shaking her head at his salaciousness as a shiver ran down her spine at the implication of his words. There was her Lucifer with his inappropriate comments that she knew and loved. She leaned up on her toes and kept her voice low like he had. “Mmmm, I’ll hold you to that.”

And with that she took her partner’s hand, interlacing their fingers as they walked out of work – together. “Come on, let’s go home.”

His initial surprise at her action was replaced by a mile-wide smile, his face the picture of pure happiness.


	2. A little bit of jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter and thank you so much for all of your comments and kudos! 😃
> 
> I've been working on my other new fic today too and that's slowly getting there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little update 😈 (@Nattlaaw this is a similar scenario to the one we were talking about 🙂)

Chloe stood up from where she had been crouched down next to a smartly dressed middle aged guy, who was now unfortunately very dead after having exsanguinated all over the previously pristine, polished white tiles of LA’s most exclusive classic car showroom. The Bentley beside her, that now had a bloody handprint smeared on its shiny black paintwork, probably cost more than she would make in a decade.

Lucifer’s eyes had lit up like a kid at Christmas when she’d told him where they were going. In fact, she didn’t think she had ever seen him quite so enthusiastic about a case – not even when they visited the shoot for the pudding commercial with its abundance of half-naked fake angels floating around. Chloe would not be at all surprised if he had added a new car (or two) to his fleet by the time they left. Speaking of her over excited partner…she hadn’t seen him in a while – he’d managed a whole five minutes examining the victim before wandering off to ‘look for evidence’, or more specifically to fawn all over the cars on display. She found it more amusing than annoying though and didn’t begrudge him his fun. She smiled at recalling his antics and scanned the showroom for him, intrigued to see what mischief he was getting himself into.

Chloe’s smile faltered however when her eyes alighted on him over at the sales desk. He was talking to an immaculate, very well proportioned thirty-something saleswoman, who was looking at him like she hadn’t eaten for weeks and he was a five-course meal. Jealousy coiled in her stomach and she narrowed her eyes as the woman, who subtly but brazenly brushed his bicep with her perfectly manicured fingers. From the look in her eyes, Chloe was pretty sure if Lucifer gave the go ahead, she’d let him do her on the hood of whatever car he was likely purchasing, with not a care that it was in full view of everyone.

It wasn’t like it was a surprise to see such a scene – after all, she’d watched women and men, of all ages and relationship statuses, fall all over themselves to get his attention from the day she met him. In addition to her incredulity at the complete lack of shame of some people – many of whom should know better, part of her annoyance back then, even though she’d never admitted it to anyone – especially to him, had been that she was jealous. Now that they were actually together though, seeing someone so blatantly peeing all over what was now _her_ territory, stoked her jealousy all the more. Lucifer was the most loyal person she knew, and she trusted him implicitly. It was just that times like these caused her insecurities over whether she was enough for him to rear their ugly head; and she couldn’t help but feel inferior when comparing her casual jeans, oversized shirt and messy bun clad self with the perfectly coiffed, flawless woman currently throwing herself at him.

Chloe couldn’t hear what was being said from where she was standing, so she moved quietly closer, attempting to look like she was examining the scene as opposed to eavesdropping.

Lucifer had his back to her and so didn’t notice her increased proximity. “So, you’ll have my new purchase delivered to Lux tomorrow then, yes?”

“Absolutely – I’ll even bring it over myself.” The woman practically purred and gave him a toothpaste commercial worthy smile.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“And it’ll be fully detailed? I know this establishment is high end, but cleanliness is next to devilness after all, and I’m rather particular about who I share upholstery with.”

“Of course Mr Morningstar. We do like to offer a _personal_ service here. Is there anything else I can help you with? _Anything_ at all?” She placed her hand on his arm again, this time leaving it there considerably longer than the first time.

“Erm…” Lucifer stuttered, looking uncomfortable as he glanced down at her hand. Despite the woman’s ridiculously blatant flirting, he was only now seeming to realise that she was more interested in _him_ than in any car she could sell him. He really was clueless sometimes. Chloe realised though that half the time he really wasn’t doing anything to directly cause it. He didn’t even need to ‘turn it on’ – he literally just had to stand there, and his magnetic presence would still turn grown adults into simpering fools.

Registering his hesitance, she stepped her efforts up a notch, clearly intent on the car not being the only deal she sealed with him. She handed him a business card from her jacket pocket. “If you think of anything, call me. Maybe we could get together and discuss your _needs_ over drinks?”

A smug smile pulled at Chloe’s lips at the disappointed look on the slutty saleswoman’s face when Lucifer subtly stepped back so that her hand dropped away from his arm.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m sure you’re lovely Melissa, but I’m afraid I’m, what is it you humans call it…ah yes – _off the market_ – much like my new Spyder.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were married”, _Melissa_ replied, glancing down at his vacant ring finger. She did not look sorry.

“Oh, I’m not married” he explained airily. He paused and Chloe watched as a soft smile pulled at his lips. “But I do have a partner whom I’m _very much_ committed to.”

“You’re…gay?” Melissa asked, frowning in confusion – as if this were the only possible explanation for him rebuffing her advances.

“No. Although I’ve never been one to limit the scope of my experience. And whilst I have been known to appreciate both male and female interactions in the past - alternately or simultaneously, my partner is most definitely female.”

“She must be very special.”

“Indeed, she is - very much so. I would do absolutely anything for her. And that includes being entirely faithful to her.”

“She’s a lucky woman.” Melissa smiled, and this time it wasn’t predatory, but rather impressed and appreciative in a different way.

“I believe it’s _me_ who’s the lucky one - because she loves me back” Lucifer corrected, in that soft, reverent tone that never failed to make Chloe melt. She bit her lip in an attempt to control the hopelessly besotted smile that was overtaking her entire face.

Melissa nodded fondly, accepting defeat. “You don’t have a brother do you?” she joked.

“I do - many in fact! Only one this side of the border though. But I’m afraid he’s rather loved up too - with both his partner _and_ his offspring. It’s quite nauseating to watch actually.”

“Shame. I’ll go and get that paperwork printed out for you.”

“Thank you.”

Melissa passed Chloe on her way to the office and gestured over at Lucifer. “All the good ones are taken.”

‘Yes, they are’ Chloe thought happily.

“So, you bought another car, huh?” she teased, coming to stand next to him.

Lucifer smiled sheepishly. “It was too good an opportunity to pass up Detective. Do you know how rare Ferrari 250 GT California Spyders are? I’ve wanted one for _years!”_

“Uh-huh” Chloe replied, amused at his excitement. “I’m not even gunna ask how much you paid for it.”

Lucifer smirked. “I did get a _very_ good deal on it – it was a practical _steal_ …comparatively speaking.”

Chloe snorted. “Of course you did.”

“I _was_ also doing some detective-ing in between shopping though.”

Chloe just looked at him, her gaze soft and warm and her eyes shining with love for him.

“Detective?” he asked, his face an adorable mixture of shyness and confusion. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Chloe simply smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’m just…happy.”

Lucifer regarded her thoughtfully. “That’s the look you give me when I do something that pleases you. It doesn’t happen that often at work – eye rolls being the usual…but in the bedroom, or on top of the piano, well I’ve seen it countless times there. On the balcony too, or indeed any time after we’ve…” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Or when we _cuddle…_.Anyway, I digress – the point is that I’m not quite sure what I’ve done to deserve such a look from you this time. It’s one of my most favourite of your expressions, Chloe…so I’d very much like to know what I did to elicit it - so that I can do it again.”

Whenever she thought it wasn’t possible to love him more, he always proved her wrong. “Just…keep being you Lucifer.”

She left him to finish up his no doubt extravagant purchase with a beautifully confused but clearly touched smile on his face.

They were going to be just fine.


	3. What is the difference?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is probably my most fun fic to write and I've written a couple of new chapters for it this week 🙂 As I said before, the chapters are snapshots rather than following on from each other. For reference though, this one would occur before chapter 2 and pre 'Hell freezing over' lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it 😈

Chloe felt eyes on her as she tried to focus on filling in the ‘boring paperwork’, as Lucifer had coined it years ago, that was stacking up on her desk. Lucifer generally avoided such menial and monotonous tasks like the plague, the mere mention of it had him scuttling off to the break room or Ella’s lab in search of more interesting activities. Usually the only times he burdened himself with the loathsome task were when he had annoyed her and so thought ‘helping’ with paperwork would be suitable penance to make it up to her. Chloe didn’t begrudge him his avoidance of paperwork though, finding it more amusing than anything else. Besides, his _unique_ style of form filling often led to her having to redo it all again anyway.

Looking up from her desk she found the man himself, reclined in his chair, one leg bent and resting on his knee and his head tilted as he watched her with a curious look on his face. She’d caught him doing that a lot lately since they’d decided to take the leap and give their relationship a try.

“Lucifer?”

“Hmm?” he asked, snapping out of his daze.

“You’re staring” she told him, amusement lacing her voice.

“Oh, sorry - I was just thinking.”

Chloe put her pen down and tilted her own head in curiosity. “Yeah? What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about when we make love” Lucifer replied matter of factly, as if he were commenting on the weather.

Chloe’s eyes widened and she blushed scarlet. Well, she did ask! And Lucifer Morningstar was nothing if not honest. His voice was hardly quiet though, and the precinct was hardly empty. She looked around furtively, hoping that no one was listening. Everyone knew that she and Lucifer were together now, but that didn’t mean her colleagues needed to know about their sex life. “Lucifer – keep your voice down!” she loud whispered.

Lucifer frowned in confusion. That was no surprise really considering he’d never had a problem discussing intimate details of his sexual escapades before. “But we _are_ going to make love, aren’t we?” he asked, completely missing the point. His eyes looked like those of a child who’d just been told that Santa wasn’t real at the prospect of them not making love. “I’m happy to take things slow, but I figured you wouldn’t be able to resist me forever.”

Chloe couldn’t help but snort in amusement. “Well yeah, of course we’re going to…” She lowered her voice. “… _make love_. But the whole precinct doesn’t need to know about it!” They had been ‘official’ for about a week now, and whilst she (and clearly, he) wanted to take that next step – especially after waiting and wanting each other for so long, they had agreed to take things slow. There was a nervous anticipation about crossing that line – they had been building towards it for years after all, however much either of them had tried to deny it in the past, and so it felt like a big deal. They had been on a couple of wonderful dates – uninterrupted too which was novel, and she’d even stayed overnight with him once. They had shared a bed – both of them were ridiculously shy to begin with, but that soon disappeared, and lying with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her had felt like the most natural thing in the world. Hands had… _wandered_ during the night, which she had _definitely_ enjoyed, but they hadn’t taken things any further, nervous of the magnitude of sharing that experience. Chloe had no doubt that it would not be long before they did go there – the passion and desire for each other increased exponentially every time they were alone. And she wanted him _so badly;_ she wanted to share that intimacy with him – to love him with her body.

Lucifer looked sheepish at the realisation of why she had shushed him, understanding that not everyone was as free in discussions about their sex lives as he was. “Apologies, Detective.”

“It’s okay. What exactly were you thinking about?” She smiled in reassurance that she was not annoyed. “Actually, If it’s X-rated, don’t answer that!” she quickly added, remembering who she was talking to.

Lucifer gave her a sinful grin. His tongue pressing at the back of his upper teeth had her squirming in her seat and pressing her thighs together. _Yeah, it definitely needed to happen soon!_

“Always with your mind in the gutter Detective!” he teasingly admonished.

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes. “Uh-huh. I wonder where I got that from!”

Lucifer laughed, before his face turned more thoughtful and serious. “I was actually thinking about the difference between sex and making love – it’s confusing me immeasurably” he admitted unsurely. “What _is_ the difference?” His voice was quieter this time, having heeded her suggestion that this was a private topic, rather than one for the rest of the precinct to be privy to. “…There aren’t many sexual things I haven’t done, but that’s one of them. And I’d like to be prepared.”

Chloe smiled softly, realising that he was as nervous as her – if not more so. Considering how much sex he’d had in his lifetime, for him to be nervous about going there with her was a huge thing for him. He looked at her expectantly, hoping she could clear up his confusion and give him the answers he was searching for. She paused for a few moments, wandering how she could explain this to him in a way that he’d understand. “Well…with making love, the physical act itself is essentially the same as having sex. …It’s not necessarily a difference in technique, but more in terms of the feelings involved. It’s making love when you love the person you share it with.”

Lucifer blinked, considering this information. “So, I don’t need to brush up on my performance?”

Chloe blushed again. “Erm, no. I’m sure your performance will be…more than adequate.”

Lucifer didn’t look convinced. “Perhaps I should do some Google-ing” he replied, pulling his phone out from his jacket pocket.

Chloe reached over the desk and placed her hand gently over his before he could confuse himself further with questionable internet advice. “Lucifer, trust me – you have nothing to worry about” she told him softly. “I promise.”

The lost expression on his face when he looked at her, pulled at her heart.

“Feelings are something I’ve always struggled with, Chloe. I want to do this _well_ \- I want to make it _perfect_ for you” he admitted, his voice laced with insecurity.

Chloe linked her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. “I think you do better with feelings than you realise Lucifer” she told him sincerely, giving him a warm smile.

Lucifer gave her a small, shy smile in return. “But how will I _know_ the difference? ...How will I know if I’ve done it right?”

“You’ll just know” she assured him softly. “And it’ll be perfect because it’s you and me – because it’s us.”

Lucifer’s smile went from shy to hopeful, to tender. “I like ‘us’, very much.”

“I like us very much too.”

Lucifer beamed, his eyes sparkling like the stars that he himself had lit. That look told her everything she needed to know – he loved her. Just like she loved him. He would come to understand that _that_ was why it would be different, and Chloe was honoured that she would be then one who got to show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter ready and will be posting it shortly. It's potentially my favourite one so far - it's based around a little stakeout fun...and will involve a rating alteration 😈


	4. A Little Stakeout Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe did promise that if he behaved then they could break the rules a little...😇😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hasn't this been an emotional week for Lucifans! The good: We have a release date for S5a and confirmation of S6 - amazing news and I'm so happy about that! 🥳
> 
> However, the bad: a small proportion of fake fans are harassing/ bullying/ trolling the cast, to the point that Lauren got so fed up that she left Twitter - this needs to stop. I've spoken at length about how appalling, shameful and unacceptable this behaviour is already, so I will just say this - no one has the right to behave like that and shove their opinions down someone else's throat under the guise of 'educating'. If you don't like or agree with someone, that's fine - leave them alone, unfollow and move on, it's very simple. And if you are one of those that has been perpetuating this ridiculousness, kindly leave - my fics are not for you. It was however nice to see how many people stood up to reiterate that this is not how Lucifans, or indeed human beings, should conduct themselves.❤️
> 
> Apologies to the kind and real fans for my rant! Anyway, onto the next chapter and this one is in honour of the 1 second worth of new Deckerstar content we got in the S5 sneak peak that sent everyone into meltdown! Enjoy Lucifer and Chloe finding ways to alleviate their boredom during a stakeout. 😈 *Note the increased rating!

Chloe sighed as she attempted to stretch the kink in her neck that was an unfortunate accompaniment of long stakeouts and subsequent staring at the same spot for far too long. Her legs weren’t faring much better – alternating between numbness and aching. She wriggled in her seat in an effort to rouse the dormant muscles – it provided little relief. As inconspicuous as Lucifer’s collection of cars were not, she was definitely regretting turning down his offer to provide transport, if for no other reason than you get what you pay for in terms of comfort – and nothing he owned could be considered cheap. Speaking of her devilish partner…

“You look tense Detective” he pointed out.

Lucifer’s voice was low and honeyed, and when Chloe turned her head to face him she found him looking at her with a sinful grin and absolute mischief sparkling in his dark eyes. She knew that look. “Lucifer. No” she told him firmly.

Lucifer was not perturbed. “Oh, come now Detective - live a little! We’ve been sat here for hours and not even an alley cat has darkened the doorway. If our shady miscreant was going to show up, he’d have done so by now. I’ve been positively angelic this whole time - I haven’t even bemoaned my lack of snacks! And you did say if I behaved we could break the rules occasionally.”

Chloe had to try really hard not to show her amusement at his enthusiastic argument and the boyish hopefulness on his face. “I don’t recall agreeing to have sex with you in the car whilst we’re on a stakeout and supposed to be working!”

“Who said anything about sex?” Lucifer asked, placing a hand to his chest in mock innocence. “Really Detective, and you accuse _me_ of always having my mind in the gutter!”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh.”

Lucifer grinned and leaned in closer to her, holding her gaze. His voice rolled over her like molten silk and she could feel his breath on her face as he replied. “There are _plenty_ of things we can do without going for the full home run - we’ll save that until I’ve got you back to the penthouse and you can be as loud as you like my dear - I do so love hearing you scream my name when you co-”

Chloe blushed furiously and placed a finger to his lips before he could finish that sentence.

Lucifer smirked, his tongue licking lasciviously along his cheek. Chloe subtly clenched her legs as her traitorous mind conjured up numerous unhelpful images of what that tongue could do. Lucifer noticed, because _of course_ he noticed. His grin turned even more sinful. _Smug bastard!_

Chloe’s breath caught as he leaned even closer, thinking he was going to kiss her. At this point she would have no power to stop him, as her restraint levels were at sub-zero and she had forgotten all of her counter arguments. He surprised her though when just a hairs breadth from her lips, instead of closing the gap to kiss her, he dropped his body forward over her lap and leaned down into the footwell. The feel of his toned chest pressed to her legs set her already heightened nerves alight. After a few moments he slowly sat back up, ‘accidentally’ brushing his fingers along her leg as he did so.

“You dropped this” he declared, holding up a pen, his expression angelic.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him and then glanced down at her lap where the object in question had previously been comfortably resting. She was fairly certain it had had some help to ‘drop’ to the floor. “I know what you’re doing” she told him, trying to keep her voice even and unaffected.

Lucifer’s lips twitched in amusement, but he kept up his innocent façade. “Me? I’m just trying to be a helpful devil, Detective.” The way he purred ‘Detective’ was positively sinful. Before they’d gotten together, she hadn’t realised it was possible to make her title sound so unbelievably sexual.

“Well you got the devil part right” she retorted, trying to will some self-control, that had seemingly deserted her, back into existence.

Lucifer chuckled, before his face softened. He leaned towards her again, his eyes never leaving hers as he murmured “Let me _help_ you Detective.”

A rush of unadulterated desire headed south. Even in the dark Chloe could see that Lucifer’s pupils were blown wide, showing her that he was feeling it too. She was under absolutely no illusion as to what kind of ‘help’ he was referring to. “We need to keep a lookout” she argued feebly.

Lucifer ran featherlight patterns over the back of her wrist and hand with his finger, in that tantalising way that he knew drove her crazy. “I’ll keep watch, darling” he assured her softly. “You know how good I am at multitasking.”

Oh, did she know how good Lucifer Morningstar was at multitasking! Heat rose in her cheeks as she recalled the many, _many_ times he had proved that statement’s truth. Her arousal was increasing by the second, her body wound so tight she was fit to burst already. The pull to him was intrinsic, and she knew that resistance was futile.

Chloe caught his eye as he awaited her decision. As suggestive and teasing as he was, she knew without a doubt that he would stop if she said no. But as risky and unprofessional as it was, she didn’t _want_ him to stop.

She nodded almost imperceptibly, giving him the go ahead. Lucifer beamed before closing the gap and kissing her tenderly.

True to his word he kept one eye on the warehouse, whilst simultaneously watching her face as he popped the button of her jeans open and slowly lowered the zipper. Chloe couldn’t tear her gaze away from his hungry eyes, holding her breath as his fingers delved lower. He smiled when she opened her legs wider to give him better access. Skinny jeans left little room for movement, but Lucifer was not phased. Long, dextrous fingers slipped beneath her panties and began a torturously slow descent towards their goal. A strangled moan escaped her lips as they ghosted over her swollen bundle of nerves, before dipping lower into molten heat. She was embarrassingly aroused, but the pleased smile on Lucifer’s face told her he took this as the upmost compliment.

He began a rhythmic stroking pattern before curling a finger into her, causing her to gasp. “So responsive darling” he purred into her ear. “Lucifer likes!”

Her vision became hazy as sensation overwhelmed her. The sound of his voice coupled with the movements of his talented fingers caused her to become undone and she closed her eyes, throwing her head back against the seat as she got lost in the euphoria. Right from their very first time he’d been an expert in building her up to the precipice, and despite his mojo not working on her, he knew _exactly_ what to do, exactly how to touch her to bring her to the point of extasy. His fingers alternated between dipping, stroking and circling, and in relatively no time at all she was standing on the edge of oblivion and wanting oh so desperately to fall off that cliff.

 _Just_ as she was about to take that leap, Lucifer’s hand stilled. “Oh! Is that our perp?” he called out.

“What?!” Chloe exclaimed anxiously, jerking upwards. She snapped her head over towards the warehouse, trying to blink away her desire fuelled haze. She frowned when she saw nothing.

Confused, she turned back to Lucifer – who looked far too gleeful and amused.

_“Kidding!”_

“Lucifer!” Chloe ground out, so sexually frustrated she was torn between wanting to cry or punch him.

“My bad Detective. I’m sorry.”

He did not look sorry.

“Would you like me to continue?” His tone was innocent, but his expression was beyond smug.

Chloe clenched her jaw, leaning more towards the punching him option. Her need for relief betrayed her though. She was past the point of caring about her pride at this point - and he knew it. _“Yes!”_

Lucifer grinned and then leaned down to place a hot kiss on her neck, just below her ear – another place that drove her crazy. “Relax” he whispered softly.

It had the desired effect of turning her limbs back to jelly and as his fingers resumed their ministrations and her mind fogged with desire once more, she forgave him for his teasing.

Once again, Lucifer expertly built her back up, loving her with his hand in _just_ the right way. This time though, when she reached the edge, he didn’t stop. And with a murmured _“Come for me Chloe”_ she let go, crying out his name as her world erupted into a million stars.

He coaxed her through her orgasm, eking out every last bit of pleasure until she became too sensitive and he withdrew his hand. When she eventually came back down to earth, she found that he was watching her intently, a pleased smile on his face. Her cheeks were already overheated, but they flushed further as he wantonly placed one of the fingers, that only moments ago had been doing _wonderful_ things to her, into his mouth. His lips and tongue closed suggestively around the digit, licking it clean before removing it with a pop.

A fresh wave of desire ignited in her in an instant. She glanced down at his lap and saw that he was just as affected as her by what he’d just been doing to her. Reaching over she fumbled with his belt, yanking it open impatiently.

Lucifer’s breathing quickened as her hand slid below the waistband of his boxers and he hissed as she took hold of his rock hard member. _“Chloe!”_ he gasped, panting as she began to pump him, trying desperately to keep his eyes open.

She loved seeing him like this – totally unravelled and losing control at her hands. She was about to free him from the confines of his pants to give her better leverage, when a noise caught her attention.

Chloe stilled her hand as she looked towards the direction of the sound. Her eyes widened and she hastily yanked her hand back. “There’s our guy!”

“I’m not falling for that one, Detective” Lucifer replied, his eyes blown with desire and looking comically disoriented.

“No, seriously!”

Lucifer blinked and peered around her to where she was pointing. “Oh, for fu-!”

Chloe couldn’t help but giggle at his equal parts pained and annoyed expression. “I guess that could be called karma, huh?” she teased. “Looks like _you’ll_ have to wait now.”

Lucifer glanced morosely down at the straining tent in his pants. “But what about my broken…heart?”

Chloe snorted at the dismayed look on his face as she hurriedly refastened her jeans. She winked at him before climbing out of the car. “I’ll fix it for you later.”

Lucifer grinned in delight as he scrabbled after her, tucking himself back in in a mostly futile attempt to hide his prominent erection. “Copy that Detective! Now, let’s go and punish this miscreant for interrupting our fun!”

Chloe smirked in amusement. “You mean question him.”

“That’s what I said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it 🙂
> 
> If you have any suggestions for scenarios you'd like to see, feel free to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it 😈


End file.
